Starlight
by KishaLain
Summary: AU Los mejores amigos a veces llegan a llegar a algo más, pero no siempre resulta fácil. Tony supo que Loki seria su mejor amigo a pesar de todo, pero cuando se es adulto, ya no es tan fácil llegar a los sueños que uno tenía en el pasado
1. Mi nuevo mejor amigo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

_Este es mi primer fanfic en este foro después de mucho tiempo, me encanta esta pareja y pensé que mi primer fic de ellos debía ser un AU, espero que les guste._

**Los personajes nombrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la compañía Marvel cómics y a Disney.**

**1. Mi nuevo mejor amigo.**

Era ya mediodía aquel sábado de los primeros días de veranos, Loki recogía su plato de la mesa mirando sin ninguna emoción a sus padres y a su hermano, Eran una familia de cuatro individuos, el padre Odin el cual empezaban a notarse sus canas en su cabello castaño espeso que le tapaba el cuello, le faltaba un ojo y usaba un parche cosas del servicio militar cuando era mas joven; luego estaba Frigga la madre la cual era una mujer muy elegante y que siempre ofrecía una sonrisa encantadora para calmar la situación tenia el cabello siempre elegantemente recogido; luego Thor era un muchacho de ocho años de cabello rubio el cual le tapaba tras el cuello y ojos azules como el cielo, tenia unas pocas pecas sobre la nariz, este no se parecía en nada a su hermano menor el cual era de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y brillante a la luz y ojos esmeralda.

Loki suspiro mirando de nuevo a su padre regañar a su hermano mayor por alguna travesura o insolencia que había soltado en la hora de la comida, se alejo de todos soltando los platos en el fregadero y salio al porche de casa cerrando la puerta de un tiron desde afuera se escuchaba aun el sermón de su padre, y suspiró –odio esta casa…- murmuro con ojos serios y vio la casa de al lado un auto con el maletero abierto y un montón de cajas allí había un hombre elegante de pelo castaño y bigote detrás suya había un niño de características muy similares y ojos café.

-Vamos Tony ayúdame con las cajas y deja de refunfuñar- decía el adulto mientras descargaba cajas y mas cajas.

-Esto va contra mis derechos infantiles- se quejaba el menor sosteniendo una caja hasta que giro la cabeza y vio en el porche de al lado a Loki en ese instante sus ojos café brillaron y dejo la caja enseguida corriendo hacia el, cuando su padre giro para verle el pequeño Tony ya no estaba ahí.

El azabache miro como aquel otro niño extendía su mano hacia el con una sonrisa de pura confianza en si mismo, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja sin entender que pretendía aquel niño- ¡Hola encanto!, ¡Salgamos juntos!- dijo con entusiasmo el castaño, el ojiverde lo miro seriamente- No- contesto tajantemente decepcionando al nuevo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?- alza una ceja el desconocido.

-¡Stark!- grito Thor el cual había salido de la casa al encuentro de su hermano menor.

-¿Odinson?, ¿Eres hermano de Odinson?, cuesta creerlo no os parecéis en nada- se encoge de hombros.

Thor y aquel chico comenzaron a discutir en frente del ojiverde el cual recordó al haber oído el apellido de aquel chico castaño. Anthony Edward Stark era un niño prodigio de la ciencia y la tecnología el cual estaba en la clase de su hermano, ambos eran rivales en el colegio, se peleaban por cualquier cosa y competían por ser mejor que el otro. Al verlos discutir Loki sonrió de lado, parecía que aquel chico enojaba bastante a Thor y eso le gustaba.

-No te acerques a mi hermano Loki o te…-

-Bien salgamos a pasear…- interrumpió el azabache llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Thor estaba perplejo mirando a su hermano mientras Tony le miraba con cara de ilusión y lo tomo de la mano llevándoselo de allí sin decir nada mas Loki lejos de estar molesto se dejo siguiéndolo dejando a un rubio desconcertado ya que el ojiverde no tenia muchas relaciones amistosas y menos con desconocidos que acababa de ver hace unos minutos. Los dos niños fueron a un parque cercano de su barrio Tony no le soltaba la mano eso puso a Loki algo nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y menos con desconocidos.

-Así que eres hermano de Odinson, bueno no importa no parecer ser tan idiota como el- sonrió de lado- me llamo Anthony Stark, pero tu llámame Tony encanto-

-Yo soy Loki- se presento- aunque no entiendo para que querías que…-

-¡Para que seamos amigos claro esta!, a partir de ahora estas bajo mi merced, quiero que me enseñes el centro de la ciudad- exigió el castaño sacando un suspiro de resignación por parte del otro.

No tuvo mas remedio que acompañarlo, por alguna razón seguían tomados de la mano para no perderse quizás entre tanta gente, le enseño como se llegaba de su barrio al centro y le enseño la línea de autobuses, como se llegaba al metro y alguna que otra tienda importante. Tony insistió tirando de su mano quería ver la tiendas del centro comercial el cual era uy grande y tenia varios pisos, Loki era arrastrado de un lado para otro pues el castaño quería ver las tiendas de ropa cara y videojuegos, el azabache lo miraba de brazos cruzados, apenas miraba los juegos, tenían una consola en casa pero no le gustaba jugar con su hermano ya que este siempre era muy escandaloso y terminaba rompiendo los mandos de la consola con facilidad. –Vamos ven Loki, ¿Te gusta este?, es de guerras entre robots podríamos jugar juntos en mi casa- el ojiverde miro el entusiasmo de su nuevo compañero no sabia exactamente que decir no estaba acostumbrado a eso de tener amigos. Al final Tony decidió comprar el juego con la única intención de jugar con el, pero cuando salieron de la tienda para ir a la plata baja tres niños algo mayores que ellos les interrumpieron el paso.

-Vaya si es el mosquita muerta de Odinson…el menor- empujaron a Loki pero este se mantuvo en pie y los miro como si fueran unas cucarachas que no tuvieran importancia.

-Tan altanero como siempre, ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros? – uno de ellos le tiro de un mechón de pelo recibiendo una mirada de odio del azabache.

Tony empujo a aquel chico para que se alejara de su amigo y se puso junto a el- no lo toquéis no sois mas que unos matones de cuarta, imbeciles…- pero ante eso los chicos se enojaron empujando a Tony contra una pared. Al principio Loki no iba a hacer nada, absolutamente nada, pero…al ver como el castaño caía al suelo, al haber visto como este le había defendido no iba a dejar las cosas así, corrió agarrando el brazo de uno y mordiéndole con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que brotase sangre, otro de sus amigos iba a agarrarlo pero el de ojos café corrió y le hizo un placaje tirandolo al suelo, todos comenzaron a pelearse la gente pasaba de largo que preferían no mirar tal espectáculo, estaban en el suelo dándose de golpes sin parar, Tony tenia la nariz sangrándole y estaba con las rodilleras de lo pantalones desgastadas, Loki se había hecho sangre en el labio y junto a la ceja un corte con un cristalito del suelo.

-¡Dejad a mi hermano!- se oyó gritar a Thor y apartaba sin problemas a los chicos tirandolos lejos, estos conocían al rubio ya que eran de la misma clase, así que asustados se marcharon sin decir nada mas, el ojiazul tomo a su hermano poniéndolo el pie y miro furioso a Stark el cual aun estaba sentado en el suelo -¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano! ¡Mira lo que a pasado por tu culpa!- antes estas palabras Tony frunció el ceño mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero Loki se aparto de su hermano y ayudo al castaño a levantarse- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te e estado buscando Loki?, Papa y mama están preocupados por ti, no es bueno que estés junto a Stark es un…-

-¡Silencio!- lo mira frunciendo el ceño- estoy cansado, me duele el cuerpo y tengo hambre, no estoy para escuchar tus quejidos de colegiala- tomo la mano de Tony tirando de el para que volvieran juntos a casa Thor los seguía serio desde atrás no muy contento con aquello, ya que Stark era su rival.

Los tres fueron juntos a la casa de los Odinson, el matrimonio los esperaba en el salón junto con el señor Stark, los padre enseguida se pusieron en pie alterados al ver el aspecto sucio de sus hijos, y al ver como sangraban Howard, que era así como se llamaba el padre de Tony comenzó a echarle un sermón demasiado rápido como para que los demás captasen alguna palabra, pero sin duda le estaba echando la bronca al niño el cual le mira serio. Frigga tratando de calmar la situación decidió intervenir –no se enoje, solo son niños y al parecer mi hijo Loki y el suyo se han hecho amigos, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?-

-Es muy amable señora Odinson, pero no queremos molestar- se excuso su vecino.

-No es molestia, así les damos la bienvenida al barrio, espero que nos llevemos tan bien como nuestros hijos- sonríe Odin más animado.

Loki tomo la mano de su nuevo amigo llevándoselo a su dormitorio sin decir nada, este simplemente se dejaba subiendo al piso de arriba, cuando entraron en la habitación observo todo curioso, la cama estaba contra la pared junto a la ventana al lado había una mesita de noche mas haya el armario y en la pared de en frente el escritorio y encima una estantería con muchos libros de varias clases, el azabache lo obligo a sentarse en la cama y se retiro al baño de al lado, Tony seguía observando todo especialmente un libro de astronomía que había sobre la mesita de noche, no sabia que a un chico de su edad pudiera interesarle cosas como esas, no tardo mucho el ojiverde en volver con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco agua oxigenada y le limpio la sangre de la nariz.

-Escúchame…no salí contigo a dar una vuelta porque me cayeras bien, solo te estaba utilizando porque a Thor le enoja que este contigo…- dijo la verdad sin tapujos, pero…no vio decepción, ni tristeza, ni tampoco odio en los ojos café del otro el cual se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa, creo que ahora si debo caerte bien porque me defendiste cuando me empujaron contra la pared, no debe ser todo cierto…- eso hizo sonrojar a Loki porque tenia en parte razón –así que ahora a partir de hoy y para siempre serás mi mejor amigo y yo el tuyo…- cerro el puño dejando el meñique en alto, el ojiverde suspiro y sonrió levemente entrelazando su meñique con el de el sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al mayor –ahora tu alma me pertenece Loki Odinson- habla con voz tenebrosa ganándose un golpe con un cojín- ¡Auch! ¡Aun estoy convaleciente se cuidadoso!- Loki se rió de el y siguió desinfectándole las heridas.

-¡Niños la cena esta lista id a lavaros las manos!- grito la señora Odinson desde abajo, el castaño no dudo en correr al baño, mientras tanto el azabache recogía pero de pronto la puerta se cerro bruscamente y se giro viendo a su hermano el cual tenia cara de pocos amigos y se aproximaba a el, el menor quiso retroceder pero el mayor jalo de su brazo y junto bruscamente sus labios con los de el en un corto y furioso beso- ten cuidado con Stark, no quiero ver cosas raras con el ¿Entiendes?, tu me perteneces y lo sabes- Loki al oír eso le dedico una mirada dura y se separo de el suspirando- lo se…Thor…- salio de la habitación para ir a cenar con los demás, no cortaría su nueva amistad con Tony a pesar de las amenazas y advertencias del rubio, quería por una vez ser feliz, tener amigos…y después de ver como le había defendido el castaño sabia que seria un amigo muy leal.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero recibir sus comentarios para ver si les ha gustado, por favor no sean muy duros ya que solo es el principio._

_Saludos._


	2. ¿Por qué no yo?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya lo tenia hecho pero quería darle algún tiempo aunque fuera corto al primero. No e tenido mucho tiempo nada mas que para corregirlo así que en el próximo (el cual ya estoy empezando) separare diálogos un poco de las narraciones para que sea mas fácil su lectura._

_ Agradezco vuestros comentarios y que os haya gustado el principio._

_Disfruten._

**2. ¿Por qué no yo?**

Comenzó a sonar la música del despertador del joven pelinegro, esta era **The Hardest Button to Button **de **The White Stripes**, el chico de piel blanca se levantaba con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta blanca de tirantes dejando que la música sonara en las paredes de su habitación, se acercó descalzo de forma algo perezosa al armario y abrió las puertas de este mirándose en el espejo que una de estas tenia. Loki ya no era un niño y cada mañana al levantarse se miraba al espejo y no para contemplar lo guapo que era sino que al mirarse era como ver a un extraño cada día, su piel seguía muy blanca, se había vuelto muy alto y esbelto, delgado y de pocos músculos pero bien definidos, sus ojos esmeralda eran mas brillantes y su cabello negro como la noche era mas largo tapándole el cuello ahora alborotado, pero el cual siempre peinaba hacia atrás. Ya tenia diecinueve años e iba a la universidad con su hermano mayor y con su amigo Tony, como la universidad estaba cerca de casa no tenían problemas, aunque cada uno a su especialidad.

Thor estudiaba economía ya que seguramente seria introducido a la empresa en la que trabajaba su padre, Tony tenia el mismo propósito pero se centraba en la tecnología y la ciencia, ya que la empresa de su padre se dedicaba a la tecnología punta, aunque tenia un laboratorio para el solo en la universidad en la que hacia experimentos con su amigo Bruce Banner; Loki iba mas por libre no quería trabajar en la empresa de su padre pues cuanto mas lejos estuviera de su hermano mejor, de hecho estudiaba dos carreras, Historia y Teatro, la mas difícil sin duda la primera pero era muy bueno en ello y no tenia problemas. Después de haberse vestido y apagar la música bajo y paso por la cocina robándole una tostada a su hermano Thor; este también había cambiado era mas alto y era muy musculoso, era el capitán de football americano de la universidad, seguía llevando el cabello rubio por los hombros y estaba mas moreno .

-¡Eh ven y siéntate! ¡No puedes comer solo eso!- le ordeno su hermano mayor al ojiverde.

-Yo hago lo que quiero Thor- le contesto sin mirar atrás y tomo su cartera saliendo por la puerta, nada mas abrir choco con alguien y se sujeto a la puerta para mantener el equilibrio –Stark…ten mas cuidado-

Este también había cambiado aunque conociendo muy joven el alcohol supongamos que no creció mas por eso ya que no media igual que Loki como cuando eran niños sino que era mas bajo que el, se había vuelto un hombre muy elegante y llevaba algunos negocios de su padre, iba siempre bien peinado y llevaba una barba bien recortada –Te estaba esperando para irnos en mi….¡Nuevo coche!- apretó el mando de unas llaves negras y sonó el pitido de un auto descapotable de color rojo –Impresiona ¿Verdad?, vamos sube-

-Paso…- dijo sin mas el peligro y salio del porche caminando lejos de el mientras se comía su tostada sola, esto desconcertó a de piel mas morena y monto en su auto siguiéndolo lentamente con este -¿Por qué no quieres subir?, siempre vamos juntos, ¿Tienes miedo de que corra demasiado princesa?- se burlaba un poco el de ojos café divertido. –Tony vuelve a llamarme princesa y te prometo que no llegas vivo, no voy a subir solo porque mi hermano….- de pronto el auto se detuvo y escucho el cerrar violento de una de las puertas, Tony lo giro bruscamente mirándolo –Thor esto Thor lo otro, ¡Tienes diecinueve años y va a seguir interfiriendo en nuestra amistad!, antes no te importaba lo que el pudiera decir, el musculitos ese te trata como a un niño, vamos solo sube…somos colegas y no va a cambiar eso- mientras escuchaba todo aquello el pelinegro miraba al suelo pensativo para después mirarlo de reojo y sonreír de lado – esta bien…veamos que rápido puedes ir…- la cara de Stark se ilumino - ¡Bien vamos a dejarlos a todos flipando- ambos subieron al descapotable y con permiso concedido el castaño piso a fondo el acelerador espantando a los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a la universidad.

No tardaron de ser rodeados cuando aparcaron todos miraban el coche de Stark murmurando y como siempre un montón de fans esperando para acompañarlo al laboratorio aunque a este no le agradaba que nadie que no fuera el o Bruce entrase, esa mañana Tony no estaba por la labor de prestar atención a su club de groupies se quedo mirando a un Loki distraído, lo notaba extraño casi enfermizo, poso una mano en su hombro algo preocupado el ojiverde al notarlo no dijo nada y rápidamente bajo de auto marchándose a toda prisa, ante eso Tony se frustro estaba seguro de que el rubiales estaba alejando a Loki de el cada vez mas, no iba a consentirlo.

-Creo que necesitamos liquido criogénico ayer explotó el ordenador centras del laboratorio…Stark…¿Me oyes?-

-¿Qué decías Bruce?- parpadeo el castaño el cual estaba ensimismado mirando a la nada.

-Estas muy extraño desde que entraste- se preocupó su amigo acomodándose las gafas.

-Si creo que estoy sin energías iré a pos unos cafés, no tardare- salio del laboratorio suspirando mientras se masajeaba la sien, no sabia lo que le pasaba con su amigo Loki, bueno en verdad si sabia lo que le pasaba, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora todo era distinto y el pelinegro se veía mas y mas apagado en esos últimos meses, quería ayudarlo, pero cada vez que preguntaba el otro ignoraba su pregunta o le decía que lo olvidara que todo estaba bien, le daba coraje que su mundo girase en cierto modo alrededor del ojiverde, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, sonrió para si pensando que quizás pudiera tener alguna oportunidad pronto, dejar de ser un mujeriego para dedicarse a quien en realidad le había interesado desde su niñez.

Tomó un par de cafés bien cargados de la cafetería de la universidad y se dirigió al laboratorio, pero antes de llegar se detuvo escuchando unos ruidos algo extraños vio que provenían de una puerta de almacenaje de archivos, le dio curiosidad porque una voz le parecía la de Loki, vio el pomo de la puerta y lo giró poco a poco entreabriéndola, cuando miro dentro de la habitación abrió mucho los ojos tragando saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo..ki…-

Tony apretó uno de los vasos de papel de café quemándose la mano con el liquido, podía ver como Loki estaba contra una mesa con los pantalones bajados y Thor detrás sometiéndolo, ambos trataban de no hacer ruido, pero lo que el castaño no dejo de percibir era la mirada vacía de angustia del ojiverde el cual arañaba la mesa con una de sus manos.

-Por favor…basta…-murmuraba el pelinegro mientras el rubio lo seguía sosteniendo- no quiero seguir detente- al oír eso angustiado Tony tiro ambos vasos de café al suelo haciendo ruido contra la puerta. Thor se altero y salio del menor quitándose el preservativo, Loki se vistió y salio corriendo de la habitación, Tony se hizo a un lado para que no le viera, el rostro de su amigo estaba lleno de lagrimas y humillación, ¿Acaso lo había perdido para siempre?

Todos salieron de clases y Thor ese día no fue a entrenar con el equipo acompañaba a su hermano en el aparcamiento, Tony decidido jaló a Loki –Lo siento ricitos de oro pero hoy voy a robarte a tu hermanito, no te importa ¿Verdad?, pues claro que no- sonrió de lado y se llevo a rastras a su amigo al auto, el rubio corrió tras ellos soltando maldiciones, pero ya fue tarde pues con una maniobra rápida al volante Tony piso el acelerador y el ojiazul les perdió de vista. El castaño no conducía hacia casa, pero el pelinegro no pregunto ni dijo nada solo miraba el paisaje mientras el viento le mecía el cabello –hoy vamos a comer fuera, algo sencillo quiero que vayamos a un sitio, últimamente no hablamos mucho y no has querido venir a jugar conmigo a casa, ¿Me tienes miedo o algo?- pregunto Tony mirándolo de reojo mientras manejaba - ¿Yo miedo de ti?, que gracioso eres…- sonrió de lado el pelinegro, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar ante su amigo.

Se detuvieron en el autoservicio de un hamburguesería, era una zona a la que iban mucho cuando eran niños, el castaño pidió dos menús grandes completos y manejo a la ventanilla de al lado recogiéndolos y siguió manejando –Oye Loki, ¿Puedes darme patatas?- eso llamo la atención del ojiverde el cual tomaba las patatas fritas y las acercaba a la boca de su amigo este masticaba de forma exagerada rozando su barba con los dedos claros del chico –deja de hacer eso pinchas- se quejo el otro y siguió dándole de comer – deja de quejarte y sigue mujercita- sonrió con satisfacción el otro – pues esta mujercita te va a meter las patatas por el culo si no te disculpas- Tony se rió y comenzó a gemir y hacer gemidos obscenos- oh si sodomía por la frituras oh yeah- Loki no puso evitar reírse y taparse la cara sonrojado eso le gusto al castaño pues al menos por unas tonterías lo había hecho sonreír.

En media hora llegaron a su destino, era en frente de un río que pasaba por la ciudad, el sol se reflejaba en el agua, a esas horas aun no había nadie allí, ambos estaban en el auto comiendo sin decir nada aunque no paraban de mirarse, Tony en cierto modo preocupado y Loki sin entender la extraña actitud de su compañero -¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos por primera vez aquí?, nuestro primer verano juntos…-empezó a sacar conversación el castaño- el pelinegro asintió – si…nos pusimos perdidos de agua y barro…jugábamos lanzándonos bolas de barro el uno al otro…-sonrió para si.

Tony salio del auto y el ojiverde también y se acercaron a la orilla, la situación estaba tensa no volvieron a decir nada después que aquellas palabras, se dedicaron a tirar piedras al agua formando ondas, el de ojos café quería decir algo, quería abrazarlo o zarandearlo y exigirle que le explicase que era todo eso…porque…se le había hecho en poco tiempo añicos la autoestima, las ideas y planes que tenían para los dos, para avanzar…no retrocedieron, pero…¿Avanzarían?.

-Oye Loki…-este le miro tranquilamente mientras el locutor suspiraba –vi lo que tu y tu hermano estabais haciendo en aquella habitación… ¿Desde cuando te beneficias a tu hermano?- eso hizo abrir mucho los ojos de Loki el cual enseguida se giro para irse, pero se lo impidió y lo giro agarrandolo de los hombros -¡Contéstame! ¡¿Echáis un polvo siempre que podéis a escondidas?!, ¡¿Cuántas veces te la ha metido?!-

-¡No me hables así Stark tu no entiendes nada!- frunció el ceño y lo empujo.

-¿Por qué el?, ¡Es tu hermano!, ¿Por qué no miraste mas haya de el?, ¿Por qué no miraste a quien estaba a tu lado?, ¡¿Tan bien te lo hace?!, ¡Puedo ser mej…!- pero dejo de gritar pues el ojiverde le había abofeteado.

-¡Cállate Stark!, ¡No soy un puto trofeo!...no entiendes nada…nada de nada…- se acerco al auto tomando su cartera y se fue de allí a toda prisa no queriendo mirarle.

Tony se toco la mejilla y con sus dedos paso por una marca que había dejado una de las uñas de aquel chico, sonrió con tristeza pensando en como le había hablado y aquellos ojos verdes que una vez fueron los de un niño alegre y orgulloso amigo, ahora eran los de un joven triste y sin vida, encerrado en su jaula de cristal llorando sin mostrar lagrimas –Esto…no se a acabado…Thor…-apretó los puños.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestros comentarios, tratare de hacer enseguida el capitulo tres, tengo un montón de ideas, pero me esta costando un poco ver como quiero encajarlas son como piezas de un puzzle no se en que orden poner la mayoría XD.

Saludos y Abrazos


	3. Arrepentimiento

_He tardado mas de lo que esperaba en publicar el capitulo 3, lo que me decepciono un poco a mi misma la verdad, pero espero tener el 4 pronto, estoy reservando cosas para siguientes capítulos que creo que deben ser mas importantes, tengo bastantes ideas, espero que les guste este capitulo._

**3. Arrepentimiento **

Habían pasado tres días después que la discusión que tuvieron entre ellos, Tony trataba siempre de acompañar a Loki aunque este le ignoraba y no era por gusto precisamente a pesar de que estuviera molesto con su amigo por todas cosas que le dijo. Lo pensó mucho y quilas lo que mas le molestaba de toda aquella situación es que Tony lo supiera, que los hubiera descubierto, que lo hubiese visto absolutamente todo, eso era…seguramente lo que mas le incordiaba.

Tony ese día de nuevo lo esperaba fuera apoyado en el auto rojo, mirando a la puerta de su casa todo el rato, debía buscar alguna forma de solucionarlo, ya no iba a esperar mas y continuar simplemente siendo su amigo, no podía soportar a penas podía dormir nada mas de pensar en lo que había visto, en lo que el había deseado tener con Loki lo tenia otro tío y nada menos que el hermano de este, no se aguantaría, atacaría quizás al principio de forma sutil, pero lo haría.

Loki salio de su casa, se le veía algo débil y ojeroso, no parecía tener buen aspecto, últimamente comía cada vez menos, no es que hubiera comido muy bien durante el mes pasado, pero después de lo ocurrido no tenia apetito, ni ganas de hablar, solo se centraba en sus clases y al volver se encerraba en su dormitorio. No quería ver a nadie ni oír a nadie; al salir ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos desde aquella distancia la cual no parecía mucha, pero la cual se sentía fría…

Loki enseguida se alejo de allí caminando rápido y Tony tomo el coche siguiéndolo con este estando a su lado.

-Vamos, deja de estar así y sube…-

Pero no le miraba, no quería hacerlo, solo caminaba mas rápido sintiendo al auto rojo cerca de el y escuchaba como Tony insistía disculpándose por las groserías que había dicho hace tres días, pero no quería, se había sentido en aquel momento como el maldito trofeo que se disputaba entre su mejor amigo y su hermano, además no había entendido lo que le había pasado y jamás lo entendería, deseaba que jamás lo hubiera presenciado; de pronto empezó a marearse sintiéndose extraño y se detuvo por un momento. Tony salio del auto y lo sostuvo.

-¿Te encuentras mal?, vamos sube yo te llevo…- pero Loki le empujo bruscamente y salio corriendo en dirección a la universidad.

Tony se sentía cada vez mas frustrado ya no sabia que se le iba a ocurrir para poder reconciliarse con el, reconocía que la forma en la que le había hablado había sido demasiado brusca, no debería haberlo tratado así y se arrepentía de ello, los amigos no deben ser así de crueles y menos cuando intentas enamorar a ese amigo, había metido la pata, pero trataría de hacer como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado, no había porque hablar de ello si Loki no lo deseaba. Esa misma mañana al llegar al laboratorio llamo a un contacto para pedirle un favor.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué te vas?- Bruce parecía bastante confuso.

-Si e conseguido ahora mismo unas entradas para la super Bowl, van a jugar los Falcons contra los Patriots – parecía entusiasmado.

-Adivino con quien vas…pero…estamos en clases y…-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, venga nos vemos el lunes – sale corriendo, seguramente Loki estaría en sus clases de historia de Europa.

Se asomó de forma discreta por la puerta, lo primero que vio fue al profesor explicando un mapa de guerra y luego a media clase dormida excepto a su amigo el cual prestaba mucha atención y tomaba algún que otro apunte, no le preocupaba sacarlo de clase era muy listo y estudioso y aprobaría los exámenes, entro de golpe en la clase y se tiró de rodillas al suelo tocándose el vientre.

-¡Mi estomago duele mucho!- gritó llamando entonces la atención de todos.

-¡Señor Stark!, ¿Qué le ocurre?- pero el profesor no llegó a acercarse ya que Loki corrió agachándose junto a Tony preocupado.

-¡Mi estomago duele mucho deje que Odinson me lleve a mi casa!-

El profesor no sabia que hacer y al final asintió concediendo permiso a Loki para salir, este ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo llevándoselo fuera del edificio a los aparcamientos, llegaron al coche de Tony y este se sentó en el asiento del piloto ya que Loki aun no tenia el carné de conducir, enseguida cambio la cara de Stark y le guiño un ojo arrancando el auto y mientras conducía le enseño las entradas para la Super Bowl.

-¡Idiota me has asustado!¡Creí que en verdad estabas….!-

-No debes estar ahora odiándome si te preocupaste por mi…quiero arreglarlo todo, y vamos a ir juntos a hacer pellas y ver el partido- sonríe para si con total confianza.

-Aun no te e perdonado, no quiero ir a ver ese estupido partido contigo…-

-Por favor…Loki…siento lo que dije…déjame hacer esto por ti, quiero que olvides el mal trago que pasaste…-sonríe de lado.

Las intenciones de Stark eran buenas y Loki se apeno un poco por la actitud tan grosera que estaba tomando así que al final asintió así aceptando a ir a ver el partido con el, esto causo que apareciera una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Tony quien pisó el acelerador asustando a su amigo el cual se agarro con fuerza al asiento suplicando a que no tuvieran ningún accidente, pero miraba a Tony y se sonrojo levemente sin entender porque, pero sabia que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un débil rosado y se las toco mirando a otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño, por alguna razón la sonrisa de el lo puso de aquella forma, era una sonrisa viva y alegre, casi infantil y…le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que fuera la sonrisa de Tony…solo de él; sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello se sentía realmente ridículo y muy avergonzado y se alegraba de que el otro estuviera concentrado en mirar la carretera, aunque no se daba cuenta de que de vez en cuando era observado de reojo.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del estadio y Tony miró su reloj, el partido había empezado solo hace unos minutos así que no tenia mucha importancia, ambos salieron del auto una vez hubieron aparcado y Loki le siguió, el otro le tomo la mano haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo, ¿Por qué hacia aquello?, ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-No voy a perderme…déjalo…-

-Me gusta lo suaves que tienes las manos…- contestó sonriendo de lado.

Loki parpadeo algo desconcertado mientras era llevado por él al estadio, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, no era muy…del estilo de Stark, estaba siendo amable, esforzándose por llevarlo a que se lo pasara bien y olvidar aquel mal trago, le hacia cumplidos…era muy extraño, le preocupaba un poco que se sintiera demasiado culpable y que por ello hiciera todas esas cosas. Una vez dentro del estadio encontraron sus asientos los cuales estaban en tercera fila, era un buen sitio, Stark pidió unos refrescos y unos hot dogs para ambos, Loki no daba bocados con tanto entusiasmo como su amigo el cual no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento mientras miraba el partido y bromeaba con el sobre alguno de los jugadores que veía ganándose unas pequeñas risas de parte del otro.

-Por favor para me voy a ahogar- se golpea el pecho.

-Oh vamos mi pequeño Loki, tranquilo papi esta aquí- le pasa la mano por la espalda.

-¡No me mires con esa cara joder que me descojono!-

-Ya ya vale- se pone serio y de pronto se pone a hacerle cosquillas haciéndole reír a carcajadas.

-Pa-para…. ¡Nos están mirando!- decía entre risas hasta que Tony se detuvo y se sonrieron un momento, pero…

Los ojos de Loki observaron algo en la pila de al otro lado de las escaleras de las gradas y frunció el ceño mirando a Tony, este lo miró confundido y luego giro la cabeza para ver que era lo que había visto, pues resultaba que era nada menos que Thor que también se había dado una escapada para ver el partido.

-Espera Loki no te traje pensando que…-

Pero este le vació su refresco sobre la cabeza empapándolo de soda -¡Que te jodan Stark!- se fue hecho una furia.

-¡Loki espera!, ¡Joder!- le da una patada a su asiento y cae sentado tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado – ese Thor siempre tiene que estropearlo todo…ahora Loki piensa que lo traje a posta pensando que el estaría aquí…-

No sabia que iba a hacer estaba muy frustrado, ¿Acaso iba a fracasar por mas que se esforzase? Regreso a casa dejando el partido de lado, estaba muy deprimido, su padre le pregunto que le ocurría, el solo dio la excusa de que estaba muy cansado y que necesitaba dormir un rato. Se encerró en su habitación la cual era un gran desastre, había un montón de herramientas y pequeña maquinaria tiradas por el suelo, revistas de coches, ropa sucia…no es que fuera muy ordenado, pero había tenido mejores momentos aquella habitación, se tiro a la cama mirando la foto que tenia en la mesita de noche, era una foto de él y de Loki cuando eran niños, una foto en el campo cuando habían ido de excursión, tomo el marco mirando la foto sobretodo a aquel niño de oscuros cabellos y ojos esmeralda, se quedo dormido así escuchando música de AC/DC, pero por la tarde alguien toco a su puerta y abrió esta al no recibir respuesta, pensó que era su padre y no se molesto si quiera en abrir los ojos, no tenia ganas de nada, pero entonces sintió una delicada mano sobre su frente y los abrió rápido, pensaba que estaba soñando…

-Loki… ¿No estas enojado?-

-Solo vine porque tu padre me dio permiso de subir…, mi madre quiere invitarte a cenar, así que no la pongas triste…límpiate las babas y ven enseguida…- se alejo cortando el contacto, mientras Tony solo lo observaba irse, sonrió pues aquella pequeña caricia seguro que no fue por mera compasión.

Mas tarde a la hora de la cena ya estaba allí, Thor le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada y ayudaba a Loki y a su madre a poner la mesa. La cena transcurrió algo lenta, la única que hablaba era la madre Loki apenas probaba bocado y se fuer pronto a su dormitorio. Frigg insistió en que Tony se quedara a dormir en el dormitorio de Loki como cuando eran niños, este no dudo en aceptar, normalmente se hubiera negado, pero aquello era como una oportunidad, así que termino enseguida de comer y subió corriendo a la habitación pillando ya a su amigo en pijama.

-Os e oído…no tengo problema en que te quedes a dormir…no lo he dicho antes, pero siento lo que te hice en el partido…tu no sabias nada…-

-Loki…de verdad lo siento, eres mi amigo y eres muy importante para mi no te haría algo así…- se sentó junto a el en la cama.

-Lo se…aunque me dijeras aquellas cosas, tampoco te explique lo que corrió…-

**FLASH BACK**

Thor y Loki eran pequeños y estaban jugando en la casa, eran finales de verano y ese año no habían podido ir a la casa familiar que había en el campo así que se dedicaba a corretear por allí.

Estaban jugando al pilla pilla cuando entraron jadeando por la carrera escucharon un ruido en la sala y se asomaron, sus padres estaban discutiendo.

-¡Hay que decírselo Frigg!- gritaba Odin dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Pero…Loki aun es muy pequeño- solloza tapándose la boca – no hay necesidad…-

-¡Debe saber que fue abandonado en nuestro porche!, ¡Que no es nuestro hijo de sangre!-

-¿Y por eso lo quieres menos?- replico la mujer.

Ambos niños se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y se miraron mutuamente, Loki comenzó a hacer pucheros y se fue a su habitación corriendo, pero…esa noche su hermano entro a consolarle. Se acostó junto a el acariciándole el pelo.

-Es mejor así Loki, así podremos ser como papa y mama y hacer lo que ellos hacen…-

El menor lo miro sin comprender hasta que el mayor lo puso boca abajo y le jalo os pantalones asustándolo, pero por mas que pataleó no consiguió nada….

**END FLASH BACK**

-Esa fue mi primera vez, y no volvimos a hacerlo hasta que entramos en la universidad…me obligaba, amenazando con contártelo a ti o a nuestros amigos…-

Tony lo tomó de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos después de haberlo escuchado, se sentía como un idiota, había pensado que había sido por voluntad de el, pensé que Loki se había dejado, lo atrajo contra su pecho –Perdóname Loki no tenia ni idea, te e juzgado mal…- este escondió el rostro en su pecho derramando un par de lagrimas silenciosamente, se recostaron juntos en la misma cama dándose la mano, pero no dormían, aunque tampoco decían nada, solamente se miraban con tranquilidad.

-Este sábado…hay un concierto de AC/DC, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo…y…pensaras en otras cosas…- Loki asintió apretándole la mano. Tony no iba a permitir que lo de Thor se volviera a permitir, Loki iba a ser suyo y lo iba a cuidar como a un tesoro…

**Continuara…**

_Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que me hacen muchisima ilusion y me entusiasma ver cuando tengo nuevo reviews, tratare de tener el capitulo 4 cuanto antes._

_Saludos._


	4. Perdón

Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, quizas no era lo que esperabais, pero yo pense que asi debia terminar, agradezco a todos los lectores, sobretodo los que dejaron comentario, siento haver tardado, a sido debido a varias cosas, pero en fin aqui esta el 4, el capitulo final.

Disfrutenlo.

**4. Perdón.**

-¡Nof le safdraz con la tuyaf!- exclamo Tony con un pedazo de pizza en la boca, al menos su amigo le entendió.

Como habían quedado ese sábado pasaron la tarde juntos en casa de Stark, este la semana anterior había comprado dos entradas para un concierto de AC/DC, pensó que ir junto con Loki estaría bien así este se olvidaría un poco de sus problemas, antes de ir al concierto habían quedado en su casa para jugar videojuegos y comer pizza, el otro pensó que su amigo había pedido demasiadas ya que eran de las grandes, ambos estaban jugando el uno contra el otro una partida de Tekken, parecían mas relajados y no pensaban mucho en los acontecimientos ocurridos, por un día al menos estaría bien.

-Que cerdo eres, deja de hablarme con la boca llena me estas escupiendo todo- se quiso una porción de queso y bacon de la mejilla.

El otro trago y le sonrió – Oh pobrecillo te voy a enterrar en gargajos de pizza-

-Cerdo…- le estampa su porción de pizza a medio comer en la cara.

Tony frunció el ceño y se lo quito de la cara poniendo ojos de cordero degollado el otro suspiro exasperado tratando de no reírse por la actitud del otro, Tony abrazo a Loki de la cintura poniendo morritos restregando su cara con la mejilla de el, este se ríe y se queja tratando de apartarlo posando las manos en sus hombros – Anthony Edward Stark, te ordeno en este instante que pares o me voy a enfadar contigo de verdad- decía eso, pero Loki no podía parar de reír –me haces cosquillas te voy a…- dice entre mas risas cayendo tumbado en la cama con el otro encima, Tony se ríe, pero de pronto se queda callado contemplando al otro que recuperaba el aire por la carcajada, le parecía realmente frágil y hermoso, tomó su mano y la beso.

-Oh mi bella princesa yo os recobrare el aliento- bromeó sonriendo de lado y se acercó para besarlo, pero Loki le puso la mano en la cara empujándole.

-Ni se te ocurra Stark o te la corto-

-Tranquilo- se ríe – pensé que yo podría ser el protagonista masculino de tu próxima obra de teatro-

-De eso ni hablar, además no voy a hacer de chica, además no vamos a hacer Blancanieves – Loki se cruza de brazo.

-¡Entonces el bello durmiente!-

-¡Cállate enanito!- lo golpea con un cojín en la cara tirándolo de la cama y este se levanta tirandose sobre el para hacerle cosquillas pero Loki le sujeta las manos.

-¡Cruel!, ¡No soy pequeño solo exacto!- finge que lloriquea.

-Oh no llores mi pequeño Anthony…-lo toma de las mejillas haciendo que ponga morritos – a mi me gustas compacto…estas tan sexy, creo que me gustan los hombres mas bajos que yo- le saca la lengua y hace sonrojar al otro.

Tony se separo rascándose la nuca nervioso- me lo tomare como un cumplido- no es que Loki le dijera muchas cosas como esa y aunque no hubiera sido en serio le había gustado mucho…

Ambos miraron el reloj y Loki tomo su mochila sacando la ropa –voy a cambiarme al baño, allí hará mucho calor- su compañero asintió y mientras Loki se cambiaba en el baño Tony lo hizo en el dormitorio por una ropa mas cómoda y ligera busco las entradas y las llaves del auto y algo de dinero para bebidas al rato el menor salio del baño con unos pantalones hasta encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de AC/DC negra ancha y de manga corta, esta había sido un regalo de Tony hacia un año le agrado saber que la conservaba.

-Madame el carruaje la espera- Tony se inclina tomando su mano y besándola.

Loki rió y tiro de el saliendo afuera y tomaron el deportivo rojo de Anthony hasta que el mas joven carraspeo –espero que no te excedas con el alcohol-

-Vamos es un concierto, una noche especial, un poco de licor no me hará ningún daño-

-¿Y quien va a conducir?- alza una ceja

-Pues… ¿Tu?- se rascó la nuca.

-¡¿Yo?!, ¡Aun ni estoy haciendo las prácticas de el coche!, ni lo pienses-

-Tranquila princesa estaré bien para conducir –arrancó el auto y se dirigieron al lugar

Loki rodó los ojos pensando que seria una noche larga sobretodo si su compañero se dedicaba a beber, cosa que no le hacia mucha ilusión, pusieron algo de música mientras se dirigían al concierto aunque tenían entradas especiales para ir en primera fila les costaría llegar debido a la hora que era y seguramente en montón de gente habría hecho colas largas horas atrás para asistir aunque aun no hubiera dado comienzo. Ahora parecían mas animados que antes y no sabia que pasaría entre ellos quizás seguirán siendo amigos aunque Tony tenia la esperanza de declararle abiertamente su amor, sonaba algo cursi, pero debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya había dejado escapar demasiadas oportunidades para ello en su vida, esa noche trataría de ser diferente…

Llegados al aparcamiento Tony tomo las entradas y seguido de Loki entraron al lugar del concierto, el mayor enseño las entradas a un guardia de seguridad y este les guió entre la multitud hacia la primera fila, en eso Loki siente como Tony toma su mano.

-No te separes de mi ¿Vale?, no quiero que te pierdas- le sonríe sacándole un sonrojo al otro.

Loki de forma algo tímida lo seguía aferrando su mano sintiéndose bien ante el inocente contacto, el lugar estaba a rebosar y daban empujones al oír que el grupo salía al fin al escenario, aceleraron el paso y el guardia los dejo en primera fila, aun así Tony no le soltó la mano en ningún momento y Loki carraspeó –Gracias por haberme traído- le sonrió dulcemente ahora el que estaba sonrojado era Anthony que lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, pero de forma amistosa –Vamos a pasarla bien Loki, tenia muchas ganas de venir contigo-

El concierto comenzó y la gente estaba muy animada no paraban de moverse, empujar y dar saltos mientras cantaban los estribillos de las canciones, Loki miro de reojo como Tony saltaba y bebía y saltaba de nuevo, así una y otra vez, al menos no bebió mucho en la primera parte del concierto, en el descanso se pusieron a hablar de lo bueno que era el grupo en directo y como estaba la gente como loca, hasta que un borrachazo se acerco por la espalda a Loki, este se tambaleaba y se hecho sobre el dándole un lametón a su cuello, Loki tembló y le resulto desagradable trató de apartarlo con cuidado pero…

-¡No lo toques!- Tony lo agarró de la camiseta apartándolo de Loki y le dio un fuerte puñetazo tirandolo al suelo.

-¡Anthony!- lo trata de sujetar para que no vuelva agarrarlo-¡Cálmate estoy bien!-

-¡Pero míralo!- poco a poco trato de tranquilizarse y le limpio las babas del cuello a Loki – mejor mantente a mi lado mas cerca-

Loki se encontraba sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo, pero permaneció a su lado, aunque notaba que estaba con recelo durante el resto del concierto manteniéndolo cerca suya, no quería que se fuera lejos y pasara algo parecido o peor, siguió bebiendo durante el resto del concierto y cuando este acabo no estaba apto para conducir.

-Te lo dije, ¿Y ahora que?- lo monto en el auto y Tony se movió al asiento del copiloto.

-Conduce tu…-se quedó dormido.

-¿Qué?- suspiro exasperado y tomó el volante, aun ni siquiera había empezado sus practicas de coche, aun estaba haciendo los teóricos –mierda…-

Arrancó el auto y poco a poco fue avanzando con cuidado, por suerte a esas horas no había muchos coches siguió conduciendo como pudo hasta llegar a la casa de los Stark y aparco quitando las llaves y suspiro aliviado – estamos vivos…-miro mal a Tony- ¡Y no gracias a ti!- le grita ene le oído despertando rápidamente sobresaltado a su compañero el cual buscaba rápidamente los papeles del coche-¡Los tengo agente los tengo!- Loki suspiro resignado y salio del auto para ir a su casa la cual estaba al lado, pero Tony lo abrazo por detrás – dijiste que te quedarías conmigo ahora cumple…-

Loki suspiro y asintió entrando en la casa con Tony y lo dejo tumbado en la cama de su dormitorio, al menos se le había pasado algo la borrachera; de pronto fue atraído al cuerpo de Stark por los brazos de este y sintió sus labios contra los propios sorprendiéndose por ello, pero no quiso separarse y lo tomo de la nuca correspondiendo a su beso el cual se volvió muy pasional.

-Loki te quiero…te quiero mas de lo que pudieras imaginar-

-¿A pesar de lo que paso con Thor?- agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No fue tu culpa…y…a partir de ahora…serás solo mío…-sorprendió a Loki por sus palabras y lo hizo tumbarse de lado para estar frente a frente.

Ya no quisieron decir nada mas, se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse de forma feroz casi hambrientos por el los labios y el sabor de la cavidad bucal ajena, los besos eran realmente deliciosos, exquisitos, pero…no era suficiente, necesitaban mas y mas…

Tony ataco la clavícula de su ahora amante con besos y lamidas, mientras Loki le subía la camiseta para sentir su piel, separándose se la arrebato por completo y ambos se miraron aquellos retazos de piel del otro.

-Hace….calor…-Loki se sonrojo.

-Déjamelo a mi…-Tony despojo al menor de su camiseta y sus pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior, entonces observo las tímidas manos de Loki el cual le desabrochaban los pantalones- shh calma…-le acaricia las manos y Loki suspira tranquilizándose mientras el otro se baja los pantalones.

Ambos miraron la ropa interior del otro sonrojándose ambos igual, ambos estaban ya excitados, de pronto Loki sintió frío y se pego al cuerpo de su amante el cual lo beso y acaricio su espalda frotándola con suavidad para que entrase en calor, este agradecido lo volvió a besar buscando mas de el, no quería que todo acabase ahí, lo recorría con su lengua y acariciaba su rostro. Ambos empezaban a jadear sonrojados al sentir sus entrepiernas pegadas la una a la otra, haciendo una ligera fricción.

-¿Me perdonaras si lo hago ahora?- Tony preguntaba algo inseguro no quería que solo fuera un royo de una noche.

-Si lo haces ahora…mañana no querré soltarte…- Loki lo volvió a besar.

Tony casi se quedo sin respiración de la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, con prisas bajo los boxers de ambos casi asustando a su compañero, el cual se tranquilizo cuando el otro le acaricio los muslos y le colmaba de dulces y a la vez hambrientos besos. Loki alzo una de sus piernas poniéndola sobre la cadera de Tony facilitándole la entrada a su interior, al principio la intrusión fue molesta, dolió y incluso salio un leve grito, pero al cabo de unos minutos se relajo y le suplico con movimientos que siguiera.

No se separaron en toda la noche, de hecho aunque podían no querían, deseaban estar así el tiempo que pudieran, llegaron al clímax en mas de una ocasión, y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Despertaron al medio día aun algo adormilados, ambos se miraron avergonzados, pero se echaron a reír y se besaron mas tranquilos – Vamos Loki tenemos que repetir esto, ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo de vacaciones?-

-Yo…no se si…-

-Por favor…-insistió besándolo nuevamente y Loki asintió sonrojado sacándole una sonrisa a Tony- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?-

-Esta bien solo déjame ir a mi casa a ponerme ropa limpia…-

Tony se quedo esperándolo en casa y al entrar Loki de pronto alguien lo abrazo, era Thor el cual no podía parar de llorar y pedir disculpas, al parecer su hermanastro estaba demasiado arrepentido por todo el daño que le había causado durante años, lo amaba en verdad y por rabia y celos hizo todas aquellas cosas. Loki estaba perplejo, pero no podía odiarlo después de oír sus disculpas y como le deseaba felicidad con Stark.

-Voy a estar una temporada fuera de casa, espero que cuando vuelva me recibas con un abrazo…-

-Si…gracias…hermano-

**Fin.**

Bueno eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora mismo empezare un nuevo fanfic, la pareja principal es la misma, pero es una trama bastante diferente ya que no es un AU, sino un universo marvel y seguro que saldran otros personajes que os podran interesar, espero que cuando lo publique algun lector de este fic le heche un ojo.

Saludos.


End file.
